


The Big Scene

by rabidchild67



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach's first kiss is during filming of the third movie, when Spirk becomes canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Scene

From [this prompt](http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/925.html?thread=38557#t38557%0A) on the Pinto Kink Meme

\----

“Chris – hey. _How ya doin’ mate?_ ”

Chris looked up from the new script pages he was studying and narrowed his eyes at Karl. There was usually only one reason the big Kiwi used his special Caring Voice, and that was when he was after something. “Fine…?” Chris said in as neutral a tone as possible. Best not to encourage anything.

“So you’re OK with… you know… the new scene?”

_Was that all?_

“Of course, yeah.” 

Sure, Chris had a few misgivings about filming a nude scene, like whether the thong they’d fit him with would really hold up. Lord knew the briefs he’d had to wear in the first film had not proven to be very supportive, and he’d had to wear two pair just to keep his junk from wiggling around.  
But he had no problems with showing his body – he’d been working out for months. 

“It’s kind of to be expected, right?” he continued. “When you’ve picked up Alan Ball as your new writer and director? It’s cool – I mean if there’s going to be a gratuitous scene in there, it might as well be Kirk being sold at a slave auction, right? It’s what I always say.”

Karl raised an eyebrow, looking disturbed. “That’s not was I was talking about. I meant the big scene at the end – when Kirk and Spock finally admit they’re in love.”

Chris furrowed his brows. “I think you’ve got that wrong. They’re just friends.” He rifled through the pages. “See – it says right here – Spock calls Jim Thighla. That means friend.”

“It’s _T’hy’la_ and it can also mean lover, mate.”

“Karl, I know you’re a big Trek geek, but I didn't think you were one of those that saw homoerotic subtext everywhere. Come on. Kirk and Spock are friends.”

“Who constantly make life altering decisions in order to be with each other? Yeah, that’s really friendly, Chris. I dunno about you, but there’s only one person I’d break laws for, and that’s my wife.”

So he had a point. “Well, fine, but if they’re so in love, where’s the big admission? Where’s the grand gesture? This is a summer movie – there’s no room for subtlety.”

Karl rolled his eyes and grabbed the pages from Chris’s hands – rather rudely, he thought. “Here!” he said, pointing. “They’re kissing right there in front of everyone.”

Chris peered at the direction in the script. “It says they touch the first two fingers of their right hands together. That’s, like, a space handshake.”

“You really are a dumb blond sometimes, aren’t you?”

“Hey!”

“That’s the way Vulcans kiss, with their fingers.”

“No, it’s not,” Chris said immediately.

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.” Chris’s mouth was suddenly very dry.

“I have seen every episode at least three times, and I am telling you it is.”

Chris’s mouth worked but no words were coming out. 

“I knew you would be clueless about this, it’s a good thing I got to you before you did a walkthrough with Zach.”

“What? Why?”

“Chris, come on,” Karl said in a _don’t bullshit me_ manner. “You’re usually a lot better at covering it up.”

“Covering what up?”

“Your mad crush on Zach.”

“What? I don’t have a crush on Zach!” 

“Sure you don’t.”

“I don’t. We’re just friends.”

“Like Kirk and Spock?”

“Shut up, Karl.”

\----

Zach pulled the earbuds from his ears when he realized someone had just sat down in the chair beside him. When he looked over, Zoë was perched there, twisted around sideways so that she could rest her elbows on the armrest with her chin in her hands. Then she batted her eyelashes at him.

“Must be trouble,” he said immediately, because there was no mistaking the meaning behind the mischievous gleam in her eyes. “What have you done now?”

“Nothing.”

He really hated when she was like this – she was like the cat who’d swallowed the canary, so pleased with herself she looked like she might explode, yet still preferring to toy with you. 

“What have _I_ done now?”

“It’s not what you’ve done – it’s what you get to do.”

Zach raised an eyebrow and gave her his best pissy Spock look. “I’m not in the mood for guessing games, Zo.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Did you read the new script pages?”

“No – haven’t had the time. I’m trying to work through that frigging soliloquy I’ve got to shoot tomorrow.”

“You’re gonna liiiike theeeeemmm!” she said in a sing-songy voice as she pulled several pages out of her Uhura uniform somewhere (where she kept them he had no clue) and handed them over with both hands.

Zach read through the scene – it appeared to be an additional interaction between Kirk, Spock, and Spock’s father on New Vulcan. And then he caught the one direction that must have been what Zoë was going on about: “KIRK and SPOCK touch fingers.” It was significant somehow, and he knew he was supposed to know why. He blinked at her, still uncomprehending.

“It’s a Vulcan form of intimacy – they’re kissing!” Zoë supplied his lagging brain.

“What? No!” Zach reread the scene with his fingers over his mouth, and suddenly remembered the importance of the gesture from Leonard’s instruction early-on on how to be Vulcan. “The fans are going to go nuts,” he said quietly.

“Just the fans?”

He gave it some thought. “And I guess some of the people closer to the franchise would too. Leonard once told me that he and Bill used to play some of their scenes like they were an old married couple – he said it’s what made the relationship work so well on screen.”

“Uh huh, yeah.”

“What?” She sounded like she thought he was full of shit.

“You know what.”

“I really, really don’t.”

“You finally get to kiss Chris, dummy. I would think you’d be over the moon.”

Zach closed his eyes and sighed. He really wished he hadn’t told her of his unrequited crush on Chris – one too many shots of schnapps on the last press tour had made him feel maudlin and just a bit too sorry for himself. Zoë had delighted in bringing it up to him at every relevant opportunity.

“Anyway, I suppose it won’t be too big a deal to play it,” she went on. “I mean, it’s not like you’re _really_ a Vulcan. It can be like a space handshake, right?”

“Sure.”

She chewed on a thumbnail “Still, it’s too bad you’re not kissing for real – because that shit would be totally hot.”

“Shut up, Zoë.”

\----

Chris stood on the periphery of the knot of humans that usually surrounded Alan. They were like a school of fish – a school of personal assistants and PA piranhas – always swirling around. Or maybe a swarm of bees was a better metaphor. Chris waited to be noticed – he may be one of the stars of the film, but he hadn’t made an appointment, and his mother taught him better manners than to interrupt anyone.

“Chris!” Alan called, gesturing expansively; Chris was always reminded of the Ghost of Christmas Present whenever he spoke to him. “What are you doing over there – come to me!”

Chris grinned despite his nerves and headed straight to the man, who held out his arms and, laughing, pulled Chris into one of his patented bear hugs. “What can I do for my Captain Kirk, what can I do?” Alan asked, laughing, and Chris fought the urge to climb into his lap and stay there for the rest of the afternoon.

“It’s about one of the uh, the uh, the new, uh, scenes,” Chris stammered once Alan had let him go.

Alan frowned. “Do you have a problem with it?”

“No!” Chris said, holding both hands up. “I just have a uh, a few, uh, questions.”

Alan sat back in his chair, rested an elbow in one hand, and began petting his beard with the other. “You have the floor.”

Chris swallowed, considering how exactly to put it. It wasn’t that he was opposed to the idea of Kirk and Spock being officially recognized as a couple – on the contrary, he thought it would be ground-breaking to have a queer couple represented in a big summer franchise. He was just too worried about playing the actual scene. 

Protestations to Karl to the contrary, he had long had a completely unrequited crush on Zach that he had barely been able to admit to himself much less anyone else. He knew Zach didn't see him in that way, and he was mostly OK with it, but it didn't mean he wanted to have to portray those kinds of feelings on screen. In his mind, it was like playing with fire, and the moment he did, Zach would know. He never wanted that to happen. He needed to protect himself – from the humiliation of rejection if nothing else.

“OK, uh, so this one scene – I’m wondering how it fits in with the canonical material. I mean, It’s not exactly something that, uh, that Mr. Roddenberry, uh, would have necessarily por-portrayed.” Jesus, he was starting to sound like Bob Newhart.

Alan nodded and made mm-hmming noises.

“So I was just, uh, wanting to point that out. To you. To understand your perspective. And what Jim’s should be. Yes.”

Alan took a minute to consider his answer. An entire minute. Chris could feel his armpits starting to sweat.

“You know, Chris, the 1960’s were an interesting time. A time of cultural awakenings, a time of great social upheaval. Star Trek, as you no doubt have learned, was a way of taking the best of that era and highlighting it – taking the idea that things would get better, that there could be gender and racial equality in a perfect future utopia. I don’t expect you to understand just how important it was – not a kid of your age – but it was.”

“I totally get that,” Chris agreed, nodding vigorously.

“I’m glad you do. But that said, there were some things that just couldn’t be covered in the original series, some things that could only be alluded to, due to… certain _sensitivities_ and societal mores.”

“Of course, of course,” Chris said as earnestly as he knew how.

“I like to think that, if he were alive today, Gene would recognize what we are trying to do, he would see the importance of portraying these issues in a modern setting, of embracing that which he could only hint at in the canon.”

Chris felt his heart sinking a bit.

Alan stopped stroking his beard and sat forward in his seat. “However, I do understand where it might be difficult for some actors to deal with certain material. Some of you are so, _so_ sensitive.”

“No wait, hey, I’m not, I’m not all _that_ sensitive, really I’m not.”

Alan held a hand up and tut-tutted. “There’s no need to be nervous, Chris, not with me. I’m not completely unresponsive to the needs of my actors.”

“Alan –“ Chris interrupted urgently, concerned his director now thought he was some sort of homophobe, but Alan held up a hand and smiled kindly.

“Don’t you worry, Chris, do not worry. The naked slave scene is out.”

“Um… huh?”

“I realize now that it was a bit over the top for the modern Trek aesthetic anyway. Guess I just got too used to a more shall we say _gothic_ sensibility over on _True Blood._ Man, I miss those guys!”

“You –“

Alan hopped down from the director’s chair he was sitting on and beckoned to the group of his hangers-on, who had made themselves scarce while he and Chris had been talking. Some sort of kale smoothie and a MacBook Air were placed in his hands. “You’ll have new pages by morning. Thanks for coming and talking with me, Chris – there aren’t a lot of actors who’d have had the integrity and respect for the material to call their director out on his shit. I guess human trafficking is subject matter for a different outlet, huh? I really, truly appreciate your candor.” He shoved the computer into the crook of one arm and held out his free arm. 

Chris had no other choice but to lean in for another hug. At least it felt comforting.

\----

They weren’t set to film the scene until a week later. In the interim, Zach was finding it difficult to meet Chris’s eyes in any context that wasn’t going to be on film, and he couldn’t believe how stupid he was being. Even worse, Chris must have picked up on it, because he seemed to be avoiding him now. Zach felt simultaneously relieved and saddened by the whole thing, which made him feel like a coward on top of it all. His crush on Chris was just that – a self-indulgence he probably spent too much time on especially since he would never do anything about it. He knew Chris didn't feel even remotely the same, and just considered them to be really good friends. Zach was happy with that arrangement. He really was.

“Want to run through lines with me?” he asked Chris one evening. They were sitting in makeup, having their days taken off. Poor Chris’s face was bright red in the areas where certain wound appliances had been affixed. He had a weird sensitivity to the adhesive they used on him that he always shrugged off but that Zach suspected stung like hell.

“OK, sure.”

“Cool – your place or mine?” Zach secretly hoped Chris would pick his own – the apartment he was staying in in Studio City was corporate and sterile and he was still living out of his suitcase there. Chris’s house, by comparison, was warm and homey, with a lush garden and pool; as much as Zach loved living in New York, he envisioned himself retiring to a house just like it.

“How ‘bout mine? Bring the boys over and they can run around. I’ll grill.”

“What? You don’t have to do that, man – I’ll bring subs or something.”

Chris patted his belly. “Carbs are a no-no during filming. Don’t worry about it – I’ve got some nice strip steaks. You bring the wine.”

“Deal,” Zach said with a smile.

He got the wine on his way to the apartment, where he showered and changed, then put the dogs in the car he’d been renting while in town, and headed over to Chris’s. 

It was just getting dark when he arrived. Chris answered the door barefoot, wearing beaten-up jeans and a soft-looking, white cotton t-shirt so threadbare Zach would swear he could see the man’s nipples through it. 

“You’re here,” Chris said with a warm smile, then bent over to give Noah and Skunk ear scritches. “Come on out back.”

Zach followed him to the patio, a veritable paradise of potted plants and trees, with the pool and terraced garden just visible in the lowering gloom. Chris went to switch on the outdoor lighting, which included a collection of tiny fairy lights suspended like a cloud of insects above the seating area off to the side. To the left was an outdoor kitchen setup that was larger than Zach’s apartment, with a grill, oven, wet bar, fridge, and additional seating along the bar. 

“Wow, that’s…wow,” Zach said. None of this had been installed the last time he’d visited – was it over a year ago? He was embarrassed he hadn’t been to his friend’s home in so long.

“You like it?” Chris asked, coming over; he had a pleased smile on his face that Zach almost had to look away from, it was so appealing. “Can I get you a drink?”

“How about this wine?” Zach held it out.

Chris took it out of the bag and nodded appreciatively. “It’ll be better with the food. I’ll get some beers.

“Some beers” turned out to be for Zach only – as Chris poured himself a glass of Pellegrino. “I really want to have some of that wine, so…” he said by way of explanation. Zach admired his willpower for eating healthfully during filming.

They made small talk as Chris grilled the steaks along with some veggie kebabs, and he served it all with a small dish of some saucy-condiment-thing that was herby and smoky and Zach thought it might be magic. “Where did you find this?”

“I made it,” Chris said, looking up guiltily from feeding the pooches a few nibbles from his plate.

Zach smiled. “Get out – really? I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I don’t usually take the time, especially not when I’m working. But you were coming over.”

Zach stared at him for a beat, and then Noah began dragging his ass across the patio and it was time to find him somewhere to do his doggy biz.

When Zach got back with the dogs, Chris had already cleared everything away and was inside in the living room. “Ready to run lines?” Zach asked, kind of dreading having to get down to it. Just hanging out together was something they got to do so rarely, and Zach was only now realizing how much he missed being with his friend. Because even though they’d been filming the third Trek film for the last three weeks together, they were always surrounded by cast and crew, and they hadn’t had any of the long talks like they used to have back when this all started. 

Chris set his wineglass down on the end table and sat up, taking up his copy of the Trek script. Zach retrieved his from his messenger bag with a sigh and sat down opposite Chris on one of his big, comfy chairs.

They ran through the lines for a scene where Spock had a lot of technical dialogue, and then one where they were on the bridge together having a showdown with one of the film’s antagonists. Finally Chris pulled out the blue pages that represented the new scenes Alan had delivered earlier in the week. 

“So these new scenes,” Chris prompted.

“Naked slave auction,” Zach said, meaning to make a little fun, but he realized he sounded super pervy, and his face turned red. 

“Oh no, that’s out.”

“Oh?” Zach tried not to be disappointed.

“I think it just goes straight to the phaser fight.”

Zach nodded, trying to integrate that into his own vision of how the final plot would play out. 

“And then there’s the last scene – with Sarek,” Chris said evenly.

Zach rifled through the pages pretending to look for them, even though they were so creased from repeatedly reading them it was embarrassing. “Have you read it?” he asked by way of introducing the topic he neither wanted to discuss nor necessarily play out.

“It’s an interesting scene – you think they’ll keep it in the film?”

“I dunno. They rarely take the time to have these quiet little moments in these big films, do they?”

Chris looked down at the pages. “OK, so Sarek is thanking them for saving the new Vulcan planet, yadda yadda. Oh, here we go, he says, ‘You have proven yourself before all of your people, as well as to me, Spock.’” Chris had deepened his voice and attempted to approximate Ben Cross’s English accent.

Zach blanked his face into his Spock expression and adjusted his voice and affect accordingly. “To be concerned with proving oneself is not only egocentric, but illogical, Father. I only ever strive to do what is right.”

“That desire in itself can be illogical,” Chris intoned in his Ben-voice.

“It has not taken me long to realize that what is right is not always logical.”

“Will you not stay to help with the rebuilding of our race? There is still much to be done, and we are in need of a leader.” Chris squinted at the script. “It says that Kirk approaches them.” He rose and crossed the room. 

“There are those who lead, and those who follow.”

“OK, it says Spock crosses over to Kirk,” Chris prompted and Zach got to his feet. Chris continued with Sarek’s dialogue, “And which of these do you consider yourself, my son?”

Zach tried on one of Spock’s not-smiles and then walked over to Chris. “I would be with my t’hy’la.”

“That is no answer.”

“Peace and long life, Father.”

“And then Kirk and Spock touch fingers,” Chris said.

Zach raised his right hand but then pulled it back. “You know how to do this?”

“Yeah, Karl showed me pictures from the old series.”

They held their hands up, each one inching closer slowly – too slowly for so brief an on-screen moment. 

“You know what this means, right?” Chris asked before their hands got anywhere near each other.

“Yeah – yeah, Zoë told me.”

“Karl told me.”

“So I guess Kirk and Spock have been, uh…”

“Doin’ the do.”

“Do Vulcans do the do? I mean, don’t they only have sex every seven years or something?”

“Do you think Uhura would have dated Spock if they didn't?”

“Point taken.”

“When do you suppose they, like, got together?”

“I dunno – how much time’s supposed to have elapsed since the last film?”

“Couple o’ months?”

“But there was a year that elapsed after Kirk died,” Zach pointed out. “When they weren’t on the ship.” Zach dropped his hand but took a step forward.

“It’s hard being away from people you care about. Just think about what it must feel like to have an entire galaxy between you and the one you love.” 

_Or a continent,_ Zach thought. “Do you think they realized they couldn’t be without each other?”

Chris nodded. “Maybe that’s when the sparks flew.” 

Chris leaned forward. Zach could smell the wine on his breath, see his eyelashes flutter as his eyes dropped.

Suddenly, Zach recoiled as the noisome stench of eau de doggy fart wafted over them. “Oh my GOD!” he said, covering his nose and laughing as Chris bent over and feigned retching. “I should’ve warned you how Skunk earned his name. Never give my dogs table scraps, man.”

\----

The weekend came and went. Chris wasn’t shooting anything on Monday, so he spent the day catching up on sleep and then meditating. It was something Dom got him into, and he almost never felt like a douche when he mentioned it to other people anymore. It helped him to relax when he was working, kept him centered and focused.

When he arrived at the studio on Tuesday, it was to find there had been a change to the schedule. Due to Ben’s availability, they’d have to film Spock’s scene with his father today rather than Friday. Chris had not prepared mentally for this. Karl’s waggling his eyebrows at him from the door of his dressing room did not help matters.

There wasn’t time on the schedule for him to do a run-through with Zach at all, and he regretted not insisting they do it when they were together the week before. At the time, he was relieved that Skunk’s literal lack of intestinal fortitude had interrupted what was shaping up to be a Very Awkward Moment. If it hadn’t happened, he might have acted on his impulse to kiss Zach right there in his living room, and then where would they be? At least they wouldn’t have the awkwardness of that potential disaster to deal with today. But then again, they hadn’t had the time to properly rehearse the Vulcan kiss either.

Chris reported to makeup and was somewhat relieved that Zach had already been and gone. Putting on the Spock makeup was an hours-long process, and Chris used to love to sit and keep him company through it if he could. But this time around, he found that his feelings for Zach were getting in the way of his ability to play the role of Affable Friend. His guilt over this was not enough to change his behavior, which only made him feel worse.

At last he arrived on set. They’d already filmed the scene between Zach and Ben from two different angles. Now that Chris was there, they were setting up for a long shot of Kirk entering the room. Chris found his mark and, as was Alan’s preference, they were going to film the first take without any rehearsal, so that they could “keep it fresh, guys.” Chris wondered how many of these initial takes would make it into the final cut. 

Alan gave them a bit of instruction and then Chris took his position off-camera. A moment later, Alan called action.

“Will you not stay to help with the rebuilding of our race? There is still much to be done, and we are in need of a leader,” Ben said to Zach.

This was Chris’s cue to move, so he strode across the set with maximum Jim Kirk swagger. He reasoned that since Kirk and Spock were technically lovers at this point, his behavior ought to reflect it, so as soon as Zach’s eyes met his, he flashed him a 1,000-watt grin.

“There are… there aaarrrre...” Zach stammered, flubbing his line. “Line?” he called to the script supervisor.

“There are those who lead, and those who follow,” she called out to him.

“Right – sorry everyone, sorry!”

Chris retreated to his original position and Alan called action once again.

Chris went into motion, smiling at Zach.

“There are those who lead, and those who swallow,” Zach said.

“Cut! Zach, the line is ‘follow.’” Alan reminded him. 

“Fuck! Sorry!” Zach said, and Chris could see his neck getting red from twenty feet away.

“Zach, you need a minute?” Alan asked.

“No, I’m good.”

“Action!”

“Will you not stay to help with the rebuilding of our race? There is still much to be done, and we are in need of a leader.”

Chris walked over and stood on his mark.

“There are those who lead, and those who follow,” Zach said.

“And which of these do you consider yourself, my son?” Ben asked.

Chris considered how Kirk would be feeling at this moment, as the emotion-suppressing Vulcan he loved admitted to loving him, and smiled at Zach as if he were the center of his universe. Zach kept his eyes on Chris’s as he walked towards him, his lips slightly parted. He came to a halt beside Chris and turned around, so they faced Ben together, their arms touching from shoulder to elbow.

“I would be with my t’hy’la,” Zach said, then held his right hand up in front of Chris’s chest. 

“That is no answer,” Ben said as Chris brought his own hand up. He had to pivot slightly so that he could press his fingertips to Zach’s. His fingers were warm and soft and Chris fancied he could feel the whorls and grooves of his fingerprints when they touched. His own hand was trembling. He looked up at Zach, whose eyes were now on his, but he was not looking at him in-character. This was not Spock reacting to their touch – their kiss – it was Zach, whose eyes widened and mouth stayed open in an astonished “O.” Zach who bent his fingers to capture Chris’s, so their hands were intertwined. 

“That is no answer,” Ben repeated with a leading note in his voice.

The pressure of Zach’s fingers against Chris’s was electric. It conveyed meaning and intent that Chris had never understood before now, as did the raw need he saw in Zach’s eyes. Acting on instinct, Chris turned his body toward Zach’s completely, reached his free hand up to cradle the back of Zach’s neck, and kissed him.

“Cut, cut, CUT!” Alan shouted before the entire set erupted.

\----

“Oof!” Chris said as his back collided with the wall of Zach’s dressing room.

“Sorry,” Zach said, backing up off him a bit. The picture of his dogs he kept on the shelf beside the door fell over with a loud _SMACK_

“Less talking,” Chris said, grabbing the front of Zach’s uniform and pulling him in closer, “more kissing.”

Zach could no longer recall what he had ever mused about the way Chris kissed, but whatever it was paled in comparison to the reality. His lips were as soft as they looked, but he used them with an authority and confidence that frankly blew Zach away at the same time it stole his breath. He was very tactile as well, cupping Zach’s face with both his large hands, which were warm and maybe in need of some moisturizer. One of them wandered around the back of Zach’s neck to finger the short hairs at the nape, and Zach couldn’t suppress a full-body shiver. 

Zach ground his hips against Chris’s thigh. The tight pants of their Starfleet costumes left little room for comfort in these situations, and Zach moaned with a mixture of discomfort and passion.

“I’ve wanted to do this so, so badly,” he said, pulling off Chris’s mouth with a smack. He was amazed at this admission – he was usually a lot coyer with people. But this was Chris, and he was just as into it as Zach was; now was not the time for circumspection.

“Mmm,” Chris agreed, his eyes closed. He puckered up and moved in for a kiss that never quite landed, so Zach angled his face against him. Chris nuzzled him back. “We shouldn’t be doing this now.”

“Alan called for a break,” Zach said, sounding as reasonable as possible while dry humping. More accurately, Alan had stood waving his arms around while the entire crew began to whoop and catcall, and had called an unscheduled 30-minute break so that, “everyone could remember how to be professional.” They had barely made it to Zach’s dressing room, and only because it was closest to the soundstage

“Aw, God,” Chris groaned, speaking somewhere past Zach’s right ear and panting for breath. He pressed his leg up against Zach’s hard-on even as he tried to hump his hip in return. “These fucking pants are going to be the death of me.”

Zach tried to laugh, but it sounded more like he was choking. “Here let me.” He pulled away, even though Chris’s hands scrabbled at his shoulders in protest, and reached down to flick the button on Chris’s fly.

“Wow, you’re fast.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Zach said, and this time he did laugh, but it died on his lips as he pushed his hand inside Chris’s briefs and freed his massive erection. “Oh myyy,” he breathed, weighing it in his hand. His mouth began to water as he imagined himself on his knees.

“Your turn, come on,” Chris interrupted his fantasy as he fumbled with Zach’s pants. He was less smooth at it than Zach, who obliged him by undoing his own fly, groaning with relief as the pressure on his dick was relieved.

And then Chris’s arms were around him again and they were kissing and rubbing against each other, their cocks bumping and skidding and colliding. The drag of skin-on-skin wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was far from ideal, so Zach dropped his hand to line them up together. He used the copious amounts of precum that Chris was now leaking for lubrication. 

Chris groaned and pumped into Zach’s hand, dropping his own hand down as well. It wasn’t clear what he meant to do – his touch was light on Zach’s wrist, almost hesitant. He finally rested it beneath, his pinky hooked along the heel of Zach’s hand. Zach’s fingernails grazed Chris’s palm as he jacked them both together. 

Chris swore as Zach tightened his grip, “Jesus fucking Christ, I’m gonna come right now if you keep that up.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Zach said. He was close too and had no illusions that he could hold out for much longer.

With a few more exhortations to his deity, Chris arched his back and gasped, his eyes closing. Zach leaned into him, lips at Chris’s throat, where he could feel the thrumming of his pulse through the thin skin. With a hitched breath followed by a sigh, Zach came, followed immediately by Chris, who bit his lip hard to muffle what Zach suspected would normally have been a very loud cry.

When it was over, Zach found himself leaning into Chris, panting into his shoulder. Chris clutched at him, his hand in the middle of Zach’s shoulder blades. When Zach looked down, he saw another problem. “I think I came in your shirt sleeve, man.”

“I think I may have pulled one of your ears off.”

Zach raised both hands – his right Vulcan ear did feel a bit crooked. 

They looked at each other. Chris, post-orgasm, was about as desirable a thing as Zach had ever seen, with kiss-swollen lips and bedroom eyes, Zach wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day making out with him.

“So that just happened,” Chris said, tongue darting out to lick nervously at said swollen lips.

“Was it a bad thing?”

“I was about to say it was about fucking time?”

Zach grinned. He couldn’t wait to get back out there and try their big scene again.

\----

**EPILOGUE**

**One Year Later**

“So you guys, it’s great to see you again!”

Chris and Zach beamed at the Australian interviewer – neither one able to recall having met her before. This press tour was beginning to feel like one long and protracted blur.

“The big premiere is tomorrow night, so I haven’t seen the film yet. Tell me what you can about the biggest development.” She smiled blandly at them.

Chris had no illusions that she had any intent of seeing the movie, so he smiled blandly back. “Well, I think this time out there’s a maturity to the characters we haven’t seen before,” he began, pulling up Generic Interview Answer Number 14 from memory.

“Indeed,” Zach intoned from his stool next to Chris. “There’s more gravitas there, certainly, but also a trust. A confidence in each other’s character and capabilities.”

“Mmm. Yes. Mmm,” Chris agreed, smiling somewhere in the vicinity of the floor and suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

“I notice you both keep touching your fingers together,” the interviewer said. “Is that an inside joke or something?”

“What – this?” Chris looked down; he and Zach had been unconsciously pressing the tips of their first two fingers together. When he raised his hand, Zach did the same, maintaining the contact. “Oh, that’s nothing.”

“Space handshake,” Zach explained with a shrug, and Chris couldn't stop grinning.

\----

Thank you for your time.

You can also find me on Tumblr @rabidchild67, I hope you'll consider following me there.


End file.
